


and our muscles that are waltzing and our shadows that are cold

by DesertPersephone



Series: i'll keep the duke, keep him safe [1]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Charles has a big dick, Cock Warming, Coming Inside, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Large Cock, Period Accurate Clothing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Tudor Era, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but its sweet sex, lil bit of Body Worship, very slight impregnation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertPersephone/pseuds/DesertPersephone
Summary: Running an estate can be hard work, especially in the winter months when the Duke's Hall grew cold and drafty. It was a very convenient thing that Charles Brandon had plenty of ideas about how to stay warm.
Relationships: Charles Brandon/Eleanor Lovell, Charles Brandon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: i'll keep the duke, keep him safe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621384
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	and our muscles that are waltzing and our shadows that are cold

**Author's Note:**

> hello, yes, this spawned from the fact that I'm thirsty for Henry Cavill's dick especially in period costume. even if i hate trunk hose with a passion. Anyway, here in follows some smutty stuff between Chuck Brando and my newest OC Eleanor with a lot of period research on clothing and absolutely no period research on the real Duke of Suffolk.
> 
> There are some period typical/canon typical talk of "planting sons in wombs" just fyi. Also I have no idea where this would fit into the canon timeline except that I'm weak for season four Charles' hair. en-fucking-joy babes
> 
> Also, braies is just a period version of men's underwear.

It was a comfortable life, far simpler than the life she would have been destined to as the daughter of a painter – albeit successful and well favored by the King and his court, but a painter all the same. What had drawn Lord Charles Brandon to her would be a mystery to some degree, what in the known world was interesting enough about her to have drawn his attention? If she had to put money on it now, she would say it was her breasts of all things. Her father had been commissioned to paint a likeness of his Grace and Eleanor had accompanied him with her brother to Brandon’s estate. Perhaps, her father had been hoping that Lord Brandon would take a shine to her and possibly elevate their family, or perhaps he had just brought her along to do her duty and mix his pigments into paints. It was an important job, even more so as both her father and brother could not see colors correctly and ever since her mother had passed, the job fell to her.

While there to fulfill the duty they had been charged with, Lord Brandon had hardly been able to take his eyes off of Eleanor as he sat for his portrait, instead seeming to be committed to memorizing ever detail of her whenever she happened into the room. The first night, a gift had been sent to Eleanor’s chambers; a length of fine ribbon that was accompanied by a note in Charles Brandon’s own hand. The night after that another gift appeared, one of Brandon’s own brooches and yet another note. The notes were short and sweet, lacking any art for poetry or words, but the sincerity in them clear enough. And as her family’s time at the estate wore on, the gifts kept coming, often accompanied with chaperoned walks through the gardens and very unchaperoned kisses stolen in the candlelight. When the portrait was finally finished and it was time for them to depart, Eleanor found herself instead taking up rooms at Westhorpe Hall.

She found the Hall to be cold, almost always. It was far larger than her family’s residence and much harder to heat subsequently, though Charles did his best to provide both of them with adequately warm clothing to keep them from catching a chill, especially in the cold months of winter. It was one such bone chilling night that Eleanor slid from bed and pulled on her dressing gown to search out Charles in his study. Peeking into the room, she saw that he had brought a small writing desk right up to the hearth in an attempt to keep himself warm as he worked.

“What are you doing?” She asked with a laugh, leaning against the frame of the door as she watched him with an amused expression. Looking up from whatever papers and ink had called his attention so late into the night, Charles smiled at the sight of her.

“Oh, you know,” He said, leaning back in his chair, “the work of a Duke is never done.” The firelight caught on the pretty, honeyed highlights hidden in his curls as he set his quill down. Charles was still dressed for the day, probably as an attempt to starve off the cold, fore he was usually all too eager to rid himself (and her as well) of the stiff doublets and collars of daily wear as soon as he possibly could. There had even been days when he hadn’t even gotten properly dressed. Eleanor however, had since washed and readied herself for bed having only left it to find Charles and persuade him to return with her.

“And I see you decided to brave settling all that very important work on fire.” Eleanor chuckled as she made her way toward the writing desk, fingertips running over the leaves of paper. Charles reached out for her hand, his own fingers stained with ink and ran up the soft skin of her wrist to arm, pushing the sleeves and layers of fabric out of his way. Pulling her close by the elbow, Charles cupped her arse and tipped his head up for a kiss that she leaned down to bestow upon him.

“Careful, Charles.” She murmured, dark eyes searching his face as she ghosted a caress over his jaw, through his beard, thumb tracing the swell of his bottom lip.

“Of what?” Charles responded, voice low and thick and already heavily lined with lust. Perhaps it was just the sight of Eleanor’s heavy breasts through the thin fabric of her nightshift, the dark pink of her nipples brilliantly illuminated in the fire, but Charles could already feel himself starting to swell in his underclothes.

“Of starting something that you are too busy to finish.” Each word was punctuated with a kiss before Eleanor gave the papers on the desk a meaningful look. And coupled with her smirk gave Charles a rather licentious idea.

“It’s true,” he nodded slowly, blue eyes, left stained with the tiniest touch of brown, searched her face and didn’t hesitate to drift down and admire her figure, “I need to finish my work before I take you to bed, but I’m feeling quite… cold, I'm not working nearly as fast as I should be. Perhaps you could keep me _warm_ while I finish this letter?” The hand on her arse drifted a bit lower, already eager to pull up her shift and sink something, be it fingers, tongue, or cock into the warmth waiting beneath her thighs.

“ _You_ are going to make _me_ wait? Who are you and what have you done with Charles Brandon?” Eleanor laughed, reaching behind herself to circle fingers around the wrist of his wondering hand. But his hand could not be dissuaded from it’s mission and instead pushed it’s way up the front of her dress instead, fingers dragging over the supple curves of her thighs as he drew bumps to the skin of her and his fingers marched ever closer to their goal.

“Charles…”

“Yes, my love?”

Fuck that shit eating grin of his at the gasp in her voice as his fingers found a home between her legs, where he discovered that she was already wanting and when Charles brushed his fingers through the soft folds he found wetness hidden deep within. Resting the heel of his palm against the course and curly hairs on her mound, he ran teasing fingertips over the entrance to her cunt.

“Looking at you, like this, feeling like this,” he breathed, tongue darting out to wet his lips, before leaning forward to kiss her stomach, “I have half a mind to think you came in here with the idea of warming me up.” His mouth turned wolfish and hungry, teeth glinting in the flickering firelight. “Am I right?”

He pushed inside her just to the first knuckle, but his two fingers were thick and wide enough to make her moan, reaching for the support of the writing desk. Eleanor’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment before meeting his own again, lips parted as he rubbed gently inside her with the pads of his fingers.

“Were you sitting in our bed, with your hair down, and that horrible corset tossed aside, and thinking of me? Were you thinking of me filling you up, stretching you, spilling inside you and planting my son in your belly?” He pressed another kiss to her stomach. His grin was almost devilish at this point and his arousal was quickly beginning to burn, his cock half hard just from having his fingers in her. Charles reached the hand not occupied between his legs and gave himself a squeeze to sate the hungry desire beginning to claw at his gut.

Pushing his fingers in farther, Eleanor reached out to clutch at his shoulder, trying to find purchase in the soft fur of his collar. She let her head fall back as Charles nudged her clit with the knuckle of his thumb, keening softly. Charles chuckled lowly as his fingers slid inside her completely and she gasped, whimpering as he curled them inside her, thumb starting to work on her clit. Each soft noise that spilled from her as he fingered her, went right to his cock and his patience began to ware thin, eager to have her seated on him.

Charles withdrew his fingers far too soon and roughly grabbed for her hips, turning Eleanor to sit in his lap, legs straddled on either side of his. With her cunt flushed and dripping, Eleanor eagerly gathered her shift and robe up and out of the way as Charles practically ripped the ribbons of his codpiece free trying to get it open. But it was her hand that appeared to undo the ties of his braies and pull him out. It was always a little ego boost for him to see her delicate hand wrapped around his fairly large cock. He was already hard and thick with anticipation, flushed pink at the head to match Eleanor’s cunt. As his cock met the cold air, it gave a jerk in her hand and the pair laughed.

“See, I told you that I needed you to warm me up.” He teased as he brushed her long dark hair away from her neck and over her shoulder.

There was little said between them after that, just the strong grip of fervent fingers into supple hips and then the press of his cockhead to the heat of her cunt. Sinking down onto him, Eleanor felt herself stretch to accommodate his girth, fingers gripping the edge of the desk as Charles grunted behind her. He was no small man, neither in body or presence, and his cock matched. It had caused a tiny amount of panic on their first night together, but Eleanor had since found an unmistakable thrill and pleasure in the feeling of him sinking himself inside her, stretching and filling her to the brim. And he did fill her, totally, cockhead pressed to the very back of her cunt.

Charles’ fingers were digging into the meat of her hips, and his mouth was pressed to the curve of her neck, breath hot and whiskers prickling before he cleaned his throat, seeming to regain himself from the first wave of searing pleasure. He pressed a kiss to her neck and his fingers eased.

“Stay.” There was another kiss pressed to her neck and Charles reached around her to pick up the quill he had long since abandoned. Eleanor shifted in his lap, eager to ride him, grinding herself against him slightly, clenching when she felt his cock jerk inside her. But Charles gave a groan and his hand tightened again on her hip.

“Don’t you dare.” He chuckled, chin resting on her shoulder as he leaned forward to see his papers. The move made him shift inside of her and Eleanor gave a breathless laugh, her own fingers curling around his wrist.

“Then you can’t move either.” She insisted, shooting him a rather coy look over her shoulder. Charles responded only with a deep chuckle, dipping his quill into the waiting pot of ink. Eleanor let out a little sigh, resigning herself to the deep feeling of being filled with no release in sight, and relaxed back into the broad shape of his chest, toes grazing the cold floor as she just rested on his cock. There was something more then just the desperate and eager search for pleasure and release when they were like this, there was a comfort and an intimacy that Eleanor was sure Charles had rarely found, or sought out, with any of the other women he had bedded.

“Mmm, you fill me up so much better than my fingers do. I don’t know what I am supposed to do when you go to Court.” She whispered softly after a while, unable to help herself as she turned to graze her lips over his cheek. His cock gave a twitch and she could almost feel him leaking inside of her. A rough moan came from deep inside Charles’ chest, his quill faltering a little. Eleanor gave a grin as his resolve seemed to weaken with her words and she lifted her hand from where it rested on her thigh to her breast, cupping the ample flesh in her hand, fingers forming a “V” on either side of her nipple. Massaging her breast, feather light touches ghosted over her nipple, already hard either from the cold or the heat burning in her stomach, Eleanor let out a tiny sigh of pleasure as her other hand cupped the other breasted and she pushed them together.

“Oh, imagine if you took me to Court with you.” She whispered; eyes shut as her mind created some vivid fantasy. “I could warm your cock during Council meetings, banquets, even while you were on horseback, if you wanted. Would you like that? You are always so cold. Would you like to have your cock inside me in front of _the King_?”

Charles gave another little growl, mouth pressed again to the side of her neck for a moment before she felt the press of his teeth to her skin and then the dull pressure of them as they bit gently into her. Relenting only when he was sure he had sucked a mark into her skin, Charles kissed the spot and spoke.

“If you did that, Henry would surely ask me to share you.” He whispered. “He couldn’t help himself, after seeing how beautiful you are. But you know how much I _hate_ to share.” His hand moved down to press against the junction of their bodies through her shift, cupping her mound and his sac at the same time.

“You wouldn’t share me even with the King of England? On pain of death?” She knew the answer, she had known the answer since the first soft, stolen kiss in his gardens, but it was nice to hear again, to hear that even King Henry VIII couldn’t seem to separate them.

“Never. I wouldn’t share you if he threatened to have me beheaded.” Finally, Charles gave a little thrust up with his hips, pushing his aching cock even farther in, eliciting throaty moans from both of them. It sent a shock of pleasure through Eleanor and she hadn’t realized how eager she had grown while they had been sitting together. And now she was ever more ready for Charles to keep thrusting, to drive his cock home until they both came. But instead, he gave her arse a little pat and pushed her out of his lap to stand, letting his cock slip out of her.

“What are you doing?” Eleanor twisted to look back at him as he stood as well, pressing close behind her, abandoned cock digging into her thigh.

“I want to see you.” He half-explained, fingers finding the front of her dressing gown and gently pulling it off of her shoulders, dropping to the floor between them. Pressing kisses to her neck, Charles found the laces of her shift and pulled them free from their bow, releasing the neck of the garment. It too fell to the floor, helped along by the Duke of Suffolk’s fingers until she was standing naked against him. His cock rubbed over her arse and she clenched around nothing as he tipped her head back for a kiss.

“It’s cold.” Eleanor murmured softly against his mouth, a shiver passing through her and she hoped that Charles would agree and move them to the bedroom. But he seemed to have other ideas. Charles only grunted in response before moving them closer to the fire, his hands clever and strong as they ghosted over her thighs, hips and up to her breasts, moving over her soft stomach as he pressed kisses to the skin of her shoulders and neck, sucking in an other mark. As one hand cupped her breast and the other slipped between her thighs, Eleanor’s skin erupted in gooseflesh despite the heat from the fire in front of her and the heat from man behind her, another shiver going through her has he cupped her sex. Charles didn’t waste a moment before circling the pads of his fingers around her swollen and neglected clit, the war-roughened skin pulling delightfully at the soft and slick flesh of her.

“You’re so wet,” he grinned against her neck as her fingers wound themselves into his curls to pull lightly as he rubbed her again. “It would be so easy to just slip inside you again, so eager and ready for my cock.” His word rumbled into her chest and she whined, her hand cupping his, urging him for more. And he gave it to her, finally, sliding between the apex of her thighs to easily fuck his fingers into her with a wet noise. Charles moaned behind her, surely imagining her heat around him again as his cock leaked pre onto her lower back. He pulled his fingers out and thrust them back in quickly, gathering her wetness on them.

“Fuck – oh, _yes_ …” Eleanor moaned, leaning against him, widening her stance to allow him to push father in her. Charles stilled his fingers deep inside her cunt, instead curling them like he had before, brushing that spot inside her that made her keen almost involuntarily. His palm rubbed against her clit and Eleanor’s breathing came out hot and heavy, soft moans leaving her as she pushed her cunt into his hand, pulling his hair. As good as his fingers felt inside her, they did nothing to sate the hot weight in her belly and instead built that ember to a flame and then a bonfire that licked up her chest and into her throat. Her moans followed suit and she squirmed against his fingers until Charles withdrew them, sliding up the seam of her labia to circle her clit again, this time with more intention. His fingers were sure and quick, and hers tightened around his wrist as Eleanor’s moans turned into soft and quiet pants, her toes curling and thigh clenching, waves of pleasure crashing around her in quiet succession with each pass of his fingers. Charles rubbed her through the orgasm, pressing kisses to her jaw and cheek and ear.

Finally, her body went limp and her muscles relaxed against him, Eleanor laughed, just a little, letting her head fall back onto his chest, a tiny little shock of pleasure coursing through her as Charles ran his fingers over her clit on more time.

“You’re beautiful when you come.” He whispered, bringing his hand up to turn her mouth toward his, still sticky from her cunt. Eleanor opened her mouth against his, letting his tongue slip in to run against the inside of her lip before catching it between his own.

“Put your hands on the mantle.” Charles spoke against her lips, hands returning to her hips, grip firm and ready. She did as he asked, bending slightly and stretching her back out to him, the light of the fire licking over her breasts and plump stomach. She flexed her fingers against the mantle, body pliant and satisfied from her orgasm. Charles took the time to press one more kiss to the velvet soft skin of her back before his hand wrapped around the girth of his cock at the very base, squeezing it to coax any softness that had appeared out. He was aching to slip back inside her, ready to plow and seed her body like a fresh field, and if Charles had been the younger man he once was, he would have taken her over the desk an hour ago when she had first come to find him. But he wasn’t that man – that boy – anymore; he enjoyed drawing out the act now, coaxing as much pleasure from his partner as possible. But he was still swollen and throbbing between the legs, his cockhead now almost purple and leaking enough to grant a slick slide to his foreskin as he stroked himself in anticipation a few times.

“Charles,” Eleanor finally spoke up, looking over her shoulder. “Are you going to get on with it or should I come back later?”

“Forgive me.” He smiled and ran his hand over the curve of her arse before giving it a light smack. “You’re too beautiful, waiting for me like this.” He kissed the words into her skin as he pressed his cock between her labia and against her entrance, sliding in easily. She was like hot, warm velvet around him and the pair shared a moan as her seated himself fully in that heat once again. Charles slid a slippered foot against Eleanor’s bare one to nudge her legs farther apart, groaning as he slipped even farther into her. Any patience he had shown before was left in the past, as soon as Charles had sheathed himself within Eleanor, he withdrew and pushed back inside quickly, setting up a quick pace with a snap of his hips. He hardly bothered to withdraw from her at all before pushing back inside, thrusts quick and fast and deep, almost bruising in their power. Each drew out a moan from Eleanor that sounded punched out and wanton, something she couldn't stifle if she tried. And Charles was never one for her trying to be quiet, regardless of who might hear and catch them.

The room quickly filled with the sound of the fire, crackling before them and the filthy slap of skin on skin, from thrusts that made the flesh of Eleanor’s arse, stomach and breasts bounce with force. Shaky moans left her and were echoed back by Charles. He ran his hands from her hips to her arse, taking handfuls of her body to spread and pull apart, granting him a view of his cock sliding into her. He groaned at the sight and leaned forward to press his chest against her back. Eleanor gasped softly as the cold buttons on his doublet dug into her, cunt and fingers tightening, tipping her face back for a kiss.

“I’m close.” Charles groaned, hardly able to get his mouth to obey and respond to the kiss as he lost himself farther into pleasure, pace becoming erratic.

“Good, spill inside me, let me give you a son, fill me with your seed.” She grinned and reached a hand back to pulled at his curls.

“ _Fuck_ …” Charles growled and pressed his mouth into her shoulder, biting down on the pearly skin. His hips made half a thrust more before the coil inside him twisted too tight and sprung. He pulled Eleanor closer as he released himself inside her, forehead resting against her shoulder. He throbbed and jerked into the tight heat of her cunt until he was all but empty, balls pulled tight to his body, and panting. He gave one last sigh as his orgasm trickled away. Holding her to him, Charles caressed the curve of her waist and breast and thighs and arm until he grew soft and slipped from her body.

Turning in his arms, Eleanor wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to kiss him gently and lovingly. Charles returned the kiss, lips slightly sluggish still. Their eyes were closed and forehead rested together as Eleanor’s fingers stroked through the thick fur on his collar.

“Did that warm you up?” She asked and was answered with a deep chuckle and a smile.

“It did. But I think you’ve waited around in the cold long enough.” He murmured against her ear, always far too gentle with her after sex for a man of his reputation. He shrugged off his heavy coat, letting it fall from his shoulders to drape it around hers. “To bed I think,” He nodded, cupping flushed cheeks and pushing her hair back. The tiny hairs along her temples and nape had curled with sweat and Charles could hardly help himself to keep from kissing her once more.

Wrapping the coat tightly around her, Eleanor reached up to take one of his hands, returning the kiss before pulling him toward the door joining their bedroom and his study. They would sleep well and sated that night, curled together until the sun rose and the rooster brought on the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> yes so that was that and you graced my words with your reading so thanks mate. leave a comment or a kudo!
> 
> Also i already have some more smutty ideas for these two so lemme know if you wanna read more.
> 
> title from King by The Amazing Devil aka my new fav check them out


End file.
